Another Day A New Challenge and a New Discovery
by surferkirby
Summary: It's 1 year since the Winx girls' arrival in Alfea, they and the boys all find out about something that they never knew about each other. When they land themselves onto a mission given by a new teacher, what trouble will they get into? RxR!
1. The Anniversary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx club, except the story line xP.  
**Author's Note: **HEY GUESS WHAT! IT's a new year (duh!) and time for a new story! LOLz hope you guys enjoy this one, it's not gonna be similar to the first story I wrote...haha, ANYWAYS _HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL_ and PLEASE **R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Another Day…A New Challenge and a New Discovery

"No!"

"What? Are you scared?"

"No!" Bloom screamed, she dug her fingernails deep in to Prince Sky's arms.

"Just don't! I'm not ready yet…"

"It's not like I'm raping you!"

"Stop it!" she screamed again as she flung herself out of the blonde prince's embrace, her orange hair smacking into his face.

"Ouch! Ok Ok, fine…" Sky sighed in disappointment; he turned and led Bloom out of the queue.

"I'm sorry Sky… it's just that when it comes to huge-ass roller coasters with loops and dark tunnels… All those memories of ugly-gooey experiences comes back…" she apologized softly.

It was a clear Friday night, and Sky had taken Bloom out to the annual Magix Carnival for their one year anniversary. The carnival was held on the plateaus of Mount Cheritos, which overlooked the whole of Magix. The moon shone brightly on the couple as they wondered around the game stalls, hand-in-hand enjoying each other's company.

"Oh my god!" Bloom screamed as she stopped in front of a booth that was covered with neon lights.

"What!"

"It's one of those awesome photo shops that I haven't seen in A-G-E-S! They have like these special machines where you can decorate the photos that you took!" she grabbed Sky by the arm and began dragging him into the shop.

"Oh No! No no no no no! Nah ah!" he said in shock horror.

"Why!"

"Because! The machines hate me! ESPECAILLY photo machines!"

"Aww c'mon, do it for me?" Bloom pouted. Sky stared at Bloom, absorbing the cute image of her begging him to do something.

"Will you go on Damage Control with me then?"

_Uh oh… he got me there… would it be worth it to go on roller coasters again? Think Bloom THINK! Photos! Memories!_

"Umm….UMMM! …..yy.eess?" she answered shaking, as the thought of facing her worst fears came upon her.

"Aw YAH!" Sky jumped, grabbed Bloom's hand and rushed into the photo booth.

_**30 minutes later…**_

"DORK! Hahahaha! I can't believe you! Since when do people pose like that!" Bloom burst out laughing as she imitated Sky with a victory sign at shoulder length and a cheeky smile.

"Hey! At least I didn't' end up transforming myself into a chicken with arms whirling around!" he retorted as he scanned through the pictures.

"It's called using your brain and R-E-A-D! Ass, I don't go punching random buttons and click on the screen!" She slapped Sky's head playfully.

"Hey! Hey! Watch the hair!" He sarcastically replied. Bloom ruffled his hair and not long after, both engaged into a game of tag.

"Alright! STOP! I surrender!" Bloom yelled as she stopped and caught her breath.

"It's not over yet!" Sky lunged into Bloom, tickling her sides.

"Ahhhh!"

"Hahahahahahhaha!"

"Stop it! STOP IT!" she pushed his hands away.

"Hey! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel! No one is in line!" Sky grabbed her hands and sped towards the ride.

_Thank god…he forgot about the roller coaster!_ Bloom snickered at her thought.

The ride attendant secured the railings of their car and started the rotation. The wheel ascended slowly, giving a grand and magnificent view of Lake Fortress of Light and the 3 magic schools.

"Oh my god! Don't they ever make proper protection on these things! It's soo easy to fall off and come crashing down!"

"No worries… Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!" Sky held Bloom close for comfort.

"Yes, I mean no…"

"Maybe this would help…" he used his hands and guided her face to his. She gazed into his sapphire eyes, drowning herself in them. He leaned in closer and closer until their noses were touching; their lips met and the thought of falling from a great height vanished. Although Bloom and Sky was known as the shy couple' it didn't stop them from making out on the Ferris Wheel. The love between them couldn't stop growing stronger; their hands were all over each other, while their tongues dueled with each other. Sky's hands naughtily crept under her shirt, feeling and caressing her toned abs; it slowly moved up to her bra and was heading to her back when Bloom suddenly pulled back.

"Ok, LEAVE THAT TILL LATER!"

"Do I have to?" he pouted.

"We're in public! Everyone will be so grossed out!"

Sky smiled understandingly at her and stroked her soft orange hair. She sank into his shoulders and looked up to the heavens as the car began to descend.

"Hey Sky look! It's a shooting star!" she pointed.

"Make a wish Bloom!" he told her and kissed her forehead.

**_Somewhere in the sky, just above the Magix Carnival… _**

"You maybe enjoying your time Bloom, but it's not over yet…" mumbled a cold voice. The figure flew away from her lookout position, creating a beam of light behind, to disguise herself as a shooting star.

* * *

brrr...doesnt that just leave a chill down your back? lol 


	2. A Surprise Attack

hey guys thanks for the comments:D:D:D u don't know how much this means to me...now that there is literally nothign to look forward to due to **_damn exams, love how u guys review it! KEEPS MY SPIRIT:D_**

_Anesha: D isnt bloom and sky soo cool together? they rock my socks too! Along wid musa and riven! it'll be about BxS pretty much at the end...i still havnt decided yet...but i'll keep their relationship pretty big in this one!_

* * *

**- At the dorms - **

"Hey guys! Sky and Bloom are back!" Stella shouted, she grabbed Musa by the arms and swung her around in circles.

"They just look so cute together you know? I'm sooo glad everything worked out between them after what happened two months ago…"

_**- Flashback -**_

_**Bloom flies around battling Princess Diaspro, her eyes filled up with tears as Brandon ran towards her fallen enemy.**_

**"_Bloom! DON'T!"_**

**"_WHO ARE U ANYMORE?"_**

**_- End Flashback -_**

"I wonder what happened to that bitch now?" Stella pondered.

"Probably off on another quest for a prince." Musa answered.

"She'll probably scare away all of them before they even meet!"

"HAHA! Like a dinosaur! RWAR! I'm Diaspro-rex coming to marry you RWAR!" Musa imitated. Stella, Tecna, Flora burst out laughing, when all of a sudden a deep voice interrupted them.

"Ever thought about joining the drama club?" The girls looked towards the dark figure that stood outside the balcony, it slowly moved into the girl's dorm. Sounds of heavy breathing came from it, the creature looked more than six feet tall and 3 persons wide, and it had a long black cape wrapped around its body and an oversized hood that covered its face. A large hand reached out to grab Stella, in a swift movement; she jumped back before the hand could touch her.

"No one comes in and crash our party! Everyone into their winx!" Stella ordered. Tecna, Musa, Flora and Stella transformed into their battle form, they flew up high in position to defend themselves against the hideous monster's first strike.

"Holy shit! Brandon can you please sit still?" A familiar voice groaned from inside the creature.

"Shhhh! They'll hear you!" another voice spoke.

"Riven?" Musa questioned the monster.

"DAMN IT! We blew it didn't we?" The creature lifted its hood and revealed Brandon' head, the cape fell and three other red fountain boys appeared.

"SURPRISE!" Helia jumped out from behind Riven and threw his arm in the air.

"Save it poet boy, no need to get OVER enthusiastic, they already know its us." Riven scowled.

"What are you guys doing? Or should I say WERE TRYING to do to us?" Tecna questioned as she slowly descended back to the ground.

"Haha, well…." Timmy started.

"Our new professor, Kacium, gave us a mission." Brandon told the girls.

"Which included bring a partner along…"

"So we decided to test you guys to see if you were fit and ready enough to take the challenge."

"And"

"In"

"Conclusion…" the guys looked at each other, searching for an answer.

"You guys aced the test!" Sky ended the sentence as he strolled in hand-in-hand with Bloom.

"Nice teamwork bro!" Brandon said. "Just when we needed yea!" All of them high fived as Sky headed for the couch. The girls burst out laughing, each of them clutching their stomachs and literally rolled on the floor laughing their asses off.

"HAHA! Omigosh I felt like I was in some kind of weird-ass children's cartoon, where they teach you to speak! HAHA!" Musa confessed.

"Yea, like one of those special episodes which they show like real life footage of people showing you how to do it!" Stella added.

"Haha, like Barney and Teletubbies!" The room suddenly fell silent.

"Uh….was it something I said?" Bloom asked.

"I will forgive you this time Bloom…." Flora told her, but her face was looking grim. "But…but….Oh I can't do it! Tecna you tell her!" she burst out crying. Helia went by her side to give comfort and support.

"The two words you just mentioned, were the nicknames give to the two armies which killed Flora's parents and wiped out half of the population of Flora's home planet."

"Oh my god…." Bloom collapsed onto the sofa in utter shock, she rubbed her temples, not knowing what to say.

"I…I…I'm so sorry Flora…I…never…knew…"

"It's alight…It's just… that I have a sudden jolt of memories coming back at me…sniff when I hear those…those….words…"

"I'm really sorry Flora…I never meant to do that to you."

"It's fine…you never knew." Flora accepted Bloom's apology and went into the bathroom to clean up.

"Oh…kay……so uh…..who wants a drink?" Riven blurted out to shatter the awkward silence.

"Oooh! Get me a Caribbean Blue! With a cherry on top!" Musa thrust her hands up to grab his attention.

"I'll have a Boarder's Rock." Stella told him.

"Can I have a Wicked Punch?" Tecna requested.

"Wow Tecna, I never knew you drink!" Stella looked at her, face full of curiosity.

"Well then, it's time to learn about me ain't it?" She laughed.

"I'll put some music on!" Musa went over to the boom box and suddenly a blast of hip-hop music came on.

"Hey! You finally decided to listen to my 'Earth' music?" Bloom pointed out.

"It's not bad, although a bit strange a first, but it's got a good beat to it." The princess of music started to dance and dragged Riven onto the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Brandon asked Stella.

"I thought you'll never ask." She got up and started to heat up the floor.

"Hmmm…."

"What's wrong Tecna?" Timmy asked.

"Oh nothing's wrong…just…"Tecna started blushing, as the thought of them two dancing together appeared in her mind.

"Hmm?"

"Just…wanna remix some music! You wanna DJ with me?" she said quickly.

"Sure!" he gave Tecna a warm smile and helped her to get up from the sofa. Tecna snapped her fingers and a DJ turntable appeared.

"Awwww, look at them! They're soo cute together!" Bloom pointed out to Sky.

"Yea, he should've asked her out AGES ago." Sky put his arms around her shoulders as they watched the others dance around.

* * *

hehe! i'll update...JUST MAYBE...after chinese new year 


	3. Time to Chill or is it?

hey guys sorry for the long wait...had exams for **TWO DAMN WEEKS**! GAG (bangs head on the keyboard)

anyways... **THANKS FOR ALL THOSE PEEPS WHO REVIEWED! LOVE U GUYS SOO MUCH!**

-and the adventure continues...

* * *

**_Still in the dorm..._**

"So Helia…how's your job going on?" Bloom asked her brooding friend.

"Flora told you guys?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, yeah… she said you are earning quite a lot and starting to have a big fan base now…"

"Not just ANY fan base… a fan base FULL of girls!" Stella butted in as Brandon twirled her towards the sofas.

"S-T-E-L-L-A! Get back to your dancing!" Bloom pushed her back towards Brandon.

"S-O-R-R-Y! Couldn't help overhearing!" She apologized as clung onto Brandon and they tangoed again.

"Don't mind her." Bloom told a pissed off Helia. "Why don't you want people to know anyways?"

"Because my grandfather will be unhappy if he found out that I have gotten a job as a writer! The only reason I transferred to Red Fountain was because my grandfather wanted me to focus on becoming a Hero like himself instead of just lazing around writing!" he rolled his eyes.

Flora stepped out of the bathroom after cleaning up and took a seat next to Helia; she cuddled in close to his chest for warmth as he slowly caressed her arms.

"Feeling better? I'm sorry about what happened…I didn't' mean to make you upset…" Bloom apologized again.

"No no, it's alright. It was my fault I didn't tell you…I was really close to my parents and I still can't get over the fact that I'll never see them again…" Flora snuggled in closer to Helia's body, and buried her head into the soft spot of his moss green sweatshirt.

"Hey girl, tell me whenever you are ready. I swear to god I'll never push you to get what I want to know." Bloom reassured her, she hugged Flora and helped Sky up to his feet.

"Come on Flora! Bring Helia to the dance floor!" Bloom yelled over the familiar beats of 'Ooh Wee by Nate Dogg', as she and Sky headed towards where Brandon, Stella, Musa and Riven are.

"Let's go?" Flora offered her hand to Helia.

"Sure" he smiled and took her hand.

The Winx girls and their guys danced away into the night, but little do they know a pair of eyes monitored them through a crystal ball in a distant land…

**_At a distant land..._**

"Sisters! Come!" the witch ordered. Icy was her name; her long silvery hair glowed as the flame in the lantern next to her danced in the wind.

"Mmm…I feel…a plan…" hissed Darcy. The dirty blond witch stepped out of the transportation chute and gathered with her older sister.

"Where's Stormy! This plan is too good to be ignored!" Icy punched the table as she impatiently waited for her youngest sister. She appeared moments later; her gray hair stood on its ends, Stormy strolled into the room, confused on why her sisters are pissed at her.

"Is the plan to capture Bloom's Dragon Fire TOO INSIGNIFICANT FOR YOU! Where have you been?" Icy demanded.

"I…I…I…" she mumbled.

"NEVERMIND! My plan must be told. The pathetic suckers of Red Fountain are given a mission to recover the Emerald Flame from the Geiser Dragon Lair. This is our perfect opportunity to steal BOTH treasures, the lair is big so there are countless opportunities to capture those pixies!" The three sisters grinned at each other and let out a powerful laughter.

"The lair is to our benefit! The dark powers are concentrated near there, those pixies won't stand a chance to us!" Darcy threw her head back and laughed.

"But we must consider the downside of us being there." Stormy interrupted.

"THERE IS NO DOWNSIDE!" Icy screamed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? Last time I checked, or should I say MANY of the times we fought them, we were sent back to our homes eating dust!"

"Well…if it weren't for YOU reacting like a turtle, there WOULDN'T BE ANY FAILURES!"

"Girls! Girls! Chill!" Darcy stepped in between her sisters. "HOW OLD ARE YOU? STILL ELEVEN? GROW UP!"

Stormy and Icy stopped growling at each other and looked at Darcy blankly.

"I think Stormy is right, we will need a back up plan in order to succeed. However, we should keep our flaws to the minimum this time." The two sisters nodded in agreement. They sat in silence around he crystal ball, Darcy suddenly stood up a while later and clasped her hands together.

"Sisters, I have a plan…"

* * *

kill me now...i have three more exams, and one includes spending six hours in the art room PAINTING! (AGHH) 


	4. Stella's Rage

**sorry for the delay guys...just finished my FINALS! (woot woot!)** and yea, GETTING PRETTY EXCITED for the next 12 weeks of school left (doesnt my school rock? being a sophmore ROCKS!)

anyways tnks for the comments! u know u guys rule! so here is the next chapter...

* * *

**_The Next day….at the Red Fountain Meeting Hall_**

"Ah…hmmm…." A man in his forties sighed as he patrolled around the room examining the Winx and they boys.

"Is there something wrong Professor Kacium?" Helia questioned. The man stopped pacing; he scratched his long jet-black hair and took another deep sigh.

"Let me get this straight…I briefed you guys about the mission towards the Greiser Cave…. Did I not?"

"Yes…." The boys replied.

"And I told you that you WILL NEED a partner each to help you with this mission…. Correct?"

"Yes…" This time they groaned in reply.

"So where are they? We cannot start the mission without them!" Professor Kacium demanded, as he crossed his arms and tapped his feet impatiently.

"They're here, standing next to us! Can you not see? Old cow!" Riven lost his temper and threw the professor one of his nastiest looks.

"Ex-CUSE ME!" the professor shot back.

"Sorry professor, don't mind him…" Sky told him, Riven turned away from the professor looking very pissed off. "What he means to say that, these 5 girls will be our partners for the mission."

"You. Are. Kidding. Me. RIGHT! When I said partners…sigh I did NOT MEAN your love of your life. Partners as in the ones who can actually HELP YOU DURING YOUR MISSION, NOT DISTRACT YOU!" the professor shouted, he heaved in another breath and continued.  
"BY MAKING THIS MISTAKE AND HAVING TO FIND NEW ONES IS DELAYING YOUR MISSION TIME!" The last comment literally frightened the Winxes to clutch onto their boyfriend's bodies. Stella was fuming when the professor finished talking. She took a step forward from the group and screamed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? JUST WHO MAKES YOU SUPERIOR TO US! YOU THINK WE'RE JUST PRETTY GIRLS WITH GOOD FASHION AND ARE POWERLESS? WELL THINK AGAIN BUSTER! CAUSE WE'RE THE WINX! AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE'RE THE ONES WHO FINISHED THOSE NASTY WITCHES! So in terms of experience, I THINK, we have more than YOU DO! So next time you make another one of your pathetic and unfair comments, I SUGGEST YOU THINK AND ASK BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING!" Stella gasped for air after her last sentence, the room fell to a dead silence after her screaming. The professor suddenly felt really small in this room.

"Well….uh….ummm….." Professor Kacium started.

"YES PROFESSOR?" challenged Stella.

"Psst! Dude!" Rive whispered to Brandon in the background, while Stella and the professor were busy arguing.

"What?"

"I suggest you never get onto the bad side of her."

"Who knew she had so much rage in her?" Sky added.

"Haha, I can imagine you getting tortured once she finds out about…"

"SHHHH!" Brandon hushed Riven. The last comment made a few eyebrows raise, Brandon gave a reassuring smile to the eavesdroppers, and turned back to the argument between his girlfriend and the professor.

* * *

i know short...but hey can u spare me for a while? 

**what secret is brandon hiding? oooh...**


	5. The Professor's Little Secret

**It's been like...6 months since my last update on this story? I feel really pathetic now...damn exams...GCSEs + A levels. sucks hell**

_anyways im sorry for all the ppl who reads this story..(as if anyone would still) but...I'm considering to abandon this story after CH7...but if u do like it and would like me to continue I would._

_Peace_

* * *

The gang raced out of the meeting hall after Stella pushed the professor's final button, which seriously made him explode.

"You're so PATHETIC KACIUM! Can't even take on some young pixie?" Riven yelled back as they turned a corner, the gang burst out laughing and hurried down the dimly lit Red Fountain hallways.

"I'll get you for this! I hope you find yourself in a VERY DIFFICULT SITUATION TOMORROW!" Professor Kacium swung his fists into the air and yelled after them. He stormed back into his office and slammed the maple door, which brought music into Riven's ears as he jogged back to the boy's dorm with the hang ahead of him.

- _In Professor Kacium's Office - _

The professor closed the door to his office with a loud bang, he ran his fingers quickly along his black hair and puffed out big breaths of air.

"Kids these days! PAH!" He grumbled to himself as he sat down in his chair, he planted his elbows on the armrests and rested his head on his hands.

"Secufico!" He waved his left hand at the security cameras installed inside the room. They switched off immediately. Kacium walked over to the satin covered table which stood alone in the dark indent of his office. He placed three triangular shaped objects in a triangular layout on the table and started chanting a spell. The objects erupted with a beam of light and three figures emerged from the hologram.

"Good news I hope?" The tall slim figure spoke.

"As good as it can be" Kacium replied without a glance at the figure.  
"Did they suspect anything?" Another figure asked.

"Not a clue"

"Good…Very good…Muhahahahaha!" The three figure evilly laughed. Kacium grinned and gave a little laugh of his own.

"Pixies…they're so easy to fool!"

"Nevertheless, we should still take precautions…" Kacium said coolly.

"What! ARE YOU GETTING AT?" The tall one snapped.

"I'm just saying…"

"PATHETIC PIECE OF CRAP! ARE YOU SAYING WE ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" The tables and furniture began shaking, books on the nearby bookcases began rattling and shifting out of position.

"LEAVE BEFORE I DO ANY DAMAGE!" The third one screamed. Kacium snatched the three objects from the table and stuffed them into his pockets.

"Oh don't overestimate your powers witches…Soon you will know the power of preparation…"


	6. The Mission Begins

_The Next Morning..._

"Stella!"

"..."

"Stella!!!" The Solarian princess laid motionless, face down on her pillow. Bloom rushed to her best friend's side and shook her hard.

"C'mon! Stop playing games with me now! We got a mission to go on!"

"Mmmff!!"

"You don't want Kacium to kick your ass in front of Brandon do you?"

"NO!" Stella bounced up and scurried into the bathroom. "I will NOT have my ass kicked by that pathetic teacher, and I will especially NOT have it kicked in front of my hinkibuns!" She screamed from the bathroom.

"Haha! That;s my Stella!" Bloom laughed. Stella quickly got dressed and hurried down with Bloom to the courtyard where Flora, Tecna, Musa and the boys were waiting.

"That took you long enough!" Riven scowled impatiently.

"You alright cupcake?" Brandon asked as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders.

"Was feeling a bit woozy when I got into the bathroom..." Stella snuggled deep into Brandon's chest.

"What did you do last night?"

"I literally fainted on my bed after that meeting with Kacium. Felt a strange tingly feeling when he was around."

"Haha, maybe it's just his eyes, we always say he's got the devil's eyes underneath the grayness."

"Haha" Stella chuckled as Brandon kissed the top of Stella's head, and they headed towards the hovercraft.

"Have we gotten everything?" Musa asked.

"Guns, sabers, shields, food...and also me." Riven smirked

"No no, I think we can leave the last item here." Musa joked.

"Haha, maybe you should too! And then..."

"And then?" Musa challenged him hoping he would show signs of interest.

"We could...uh...sleep?" Riven replied uncomfortably.

"Nrgh! Just get on the ship!" Musa growled in irritation. _Why can't he just admit it?_ She thought to herself as they ascended the craft.

_- On the Craft -_

"For a second I thought you guys chickened out!" Sky loudly spoke as Musa and Riven came up the ramp.

"Shut it broomstick!" Riven yelled as he accompanied Musa to an empty seat. "What's with the sack?"

"Oh, they're energy bars! Thought you guys might get tired during the mission." Bloom replied.

"That's thoughtful" Flora spoke as she walked over to the dashboard and leaned on Helia.

"Hey guys, we're approaching Greiser Cave, ETA...5 minutes" Tecna told them.

"So what are we doing here again?" Stella yawned as she got up form her short nap on Brandon's lap.

"We're gonna retrieve the Emerald Flame, Kacium said it possess a great energy, which is almost equivalent to the Dragon Fire." Timmy replied as he got up to the weapon store.

"What?!" Bloom jumped out of her seat.

"Yeah, it's true! I checked all research databases and they..."

"Yeah, I know, but doesn't that mean the Trix will be after it too?" Bloom interrupted.

"That's why we're on this mission princess." Riven sniggered. Which was soon broken off with Musa hitting him hard on the back.

"Ow!!"

"C'mon, enough bickering, we want to get there before the Trix does right?" Sky threw Riven his saber and guns and headed out of the landed craft.

_- From a ledge of the Cave -  
__  
_"Agh! Look at those icky love pixies, they're coming!"

"Don't worry, in not time they'll be my seat dust!"

"It's set, let's go get the bait..."


	7. A Mishap at the Beginning

**Author's Note**

**Ok...so I pretty much feel like a loser for not finishing this story...after what...A YEAR SINCE IT'S BEEN PUBLISHED?!?!?!**

So...yeah kill me now...HAHA but i have my reasons i swear!! If you and I were on the same boat in high school...AND in the year where it's the most important. you would UNDERSTAND.

**Forgive me. )**

**I have now repaid you all with this update this summer, I swear I have OFFICIALLY finished it ) all I need to do is just type it up and upload them P and i guarantee y'all that it will be COMPLETED by mid-august ) well at least before school starts for me again...**

_

* * *

_

_- Inside the Cave...-  
_"According to the map..." Tecna spoke as a 3D structure popped out of her computer. "The Flame should be right at the bottom of the cave!"

"Brandon..." Stella spoke weakly, but no one could hear her as the echo of their footsteps drowned out most of their voices.

"I see entrances!" Bloom shouted over the echo.

"Damn it! There are five of them!" Sky reported back. "All seems to lead down somewhere judging by the slopes!"

"Brandon..."

"What do we do now?" Brandon asked.

"We split up squire!" Riven stating the obvious.

"Braann..." and with a loud THUD! Stella fainted onto the floor.

"Huh?"

"STELLA!!" and before anyone could do anything, Stella's body slid down one of the slopes of the five entrances.

"NO!!!" Brandon screamed as he dived after her. The others watched in shock at the scene before them, none of them heard anything from Brandon nor Stella after 5 minutes. Bloom then stood up from where she was resting.

"I'm sure they're fine, Brandon always gets Stella out of ANY situation."

"..."

"We can't just sit here and hope to hear from them you know? We were bound to split up at the entrances anyways!"

"I agree" Musa got up too and pulled Riven up.

"Okay, everyone pick one of the 4 entrances left, tie a rope to one of these boulders to keep track and to get back up from in case of emergency." Bloom ordered. Flora and Tecna paired up and the 4 groups headed to different entrances.

"After one hour, and we don't find anything, come back up here."

"Ok" and all four groups disappeared into each entrance.


	8. Stella Forgotten

- _Brandon and Stella's route... -_

Brandon dove straight for Stella's leg as she slid down the path, desperately scrambling for any piece of her before she gets hurt.

"Whoa!" he yelled as gravity pulled him down the slope. _This is even worse than a roller coaster!_ He thought as the winding slope made him crash and tumble along the ride.

"Thud!"

_Ahh...we're coming close to the bottom... _

He leaned forward to increase his speed of approach to flat ground, and before he knew it flat ground appeared in front of him. Stella laid in a heap a few meters from the slope exit, Brandon scrambled towards her and propped her up into his lap.

"Stella! STELLA! Speak to me!!" he shook her a little bit, but she laid motion less in his arms.

_Oh god... please don't let her be dead... _Brandon leaned in to her chest to check her breathing.

_Its steady! Thank god!_

He cuddled Stella to give her warmth, his eyes beamed around the chamber they had just fallen into, scanning the area for possible exits.

_Damn, only 2 ways out...the tunnel and the slope...hope the others are already looking for us..._

Stella fluttered her eyes as she regained consciousness, she moved around a bit to get comfortable in Brandon's embrace. He felt her movement and released the cuddle to give her air.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...what happened?? Where are we?" questions started blurting out as Stella scanned the room quickly.

"You passed out and fell into one of the entrances...so I came after you."

"What entrances? What?"

"We're at Greiser cave...the girls should be here any minute to get us out of here." Brandon smiled at her and came in close to give her a kiss. But Stella quickly dodged his lips and crawled as far as she could away from him.

"Who are you?" Stella looked at Brandon blankly and frightened of him and he sat there in shock as the question just left his ears.


	9. Tecna's Worst Nightmare

**sorry for the late update, I am on my CRAZY ass vacation right now in the states, and it's been constantly stressful everyday! I've been jumping from places to places and never have the time to stop! but I'm going home tomorrow, and I have FINISHED writing this story! so wait for the upcoming chapters! they'll be on soon!**

**_-surferkirby_**

* * *

- _Timmy and Tecna's Route - _

"Hmm...This is weird, shouldn't this route lead us straight towards the emerald flame?" Tecna quickly punched her computer and the map quickly beamed up. "We've been walking down this path for 20 minutes and there is no sign of a turn!"

"We're taking the third route right?" Timmy traced their steps with his fingers on the map. "We should be near a down slope by now..."

"No...didn't we...what? HEY!" Tecna started to hit her computer as the map fizzled out and the computer shut down by itself.

"I knew I should have updated the power cell!" She scowled as she rummaged through her pouch for spare batteries.

"Tec...I think the path is...mmph!"

"What did you say Timmy? I can't see you! Just hang on a second while I get my computer back up." Tecna quickly slotted in the batteries and powered up the machine, beaming a light across the dark cavern. "Ah! That's better! So..."

"So! We should get going!" Timmy suddenly grabbed her hand in a swift movement from behind and dragged her towards the beam of light ahead.

"Timmy! Stop! Halt! I don't trust my map! You have no idea where we're going!!" Tecna protested as she grabbed for her computer but Timmy's strong grip wouldn't let her open the machine.

"C'mon! When are we ever gonna have some fun?" Timmy said as they reached the archway to which the beam was coming from.

"Excuse me?" Tecna snapped her hand away from his grip and stood with her arms crossed, staring at him furiously.

"What?" he looked at her.

"Are you implying that I'm boring?!" she hissed as anger surged in her.

"No! I was just saying!" he inched a bit closer to her, but Tecna backed away and edged closer to the cliff that the path led to.

"This isn't happening!" She screamed, unaware that her foot was inches away from the edge.

"As I said...I was just saying..." Timmy's head suddenly transformed into Darcy's face. "Have a nice afterlife!" and she pushed Tecna off the edge.

Before Tecna could've reached for something, a gale of cold wind howled from underneath her distracting her intentions for safety. She stared at the cliff edge in horror as it was quickly distancing itself from her. Blackness engulfed around her as she plunged down the hundred meter drop...


	10. An Unexpected Surprise

- _Flora and Helia's chamber - _

"I don't like this..." Flora shivered as she and Helia crept down the slope hand in hand. The visibility in the cave became less and less as they descended further down, and by the time they hit flat ground it was pitch black.

"Where is Stella when you need her?" Helia joked as he rummaged through his bag for a torch.

"WAIT!! Shhhhh! Do you hear that?" Flora hushed him, and a very faint sound of sobbing and sniffing flooded the cold chamber. Helia found his torch and turned it on, beaming it around and found a fork road.

"Great..." he huffed out. "C'mon..." he took Flora by the hand and began to drag her down the left side of the fork road.

"Noo! I think it's the other way, it seems to be stronger there, the vibe of the air is telling me..."

"Are you sure? My senses are saying -"

"Yes I am" she beamed at him with confident eyes, trying to end a potential argument. They stood there motionless for a while, but their eyes were locked on to each other, making Flora blush ferociously.

"Umm...we should get going..." She said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Helia chuckled to himself at the sight of Flora's embarrassed face and followed her in the direction of the screaming. A violent sound of water crashing was soon heard as the two approached the end of the tunnel and into a brightly lit room.

"That's weird, I hear-" Flora started.

"A waterfall? Yeah, I see one..." Helia pointed out to the majestic structure that stood in between two cliffs. A long and worn out rope bridge stretched across the cliffs, where the water was violently crashing into.

"AHHHH!!" Flora screamed as she saw the immense height from the cliff to the bottom of the waterfall.

"It's okay...we just have to...cross it..." Helia hugged her; both of them looked over to the bridge and looked back at the ground in which they were standing on, scanning for the screaming voice.

"Where is that crying coming from?" Flora looked around and crept up to the bridge. "It looks really unstable...the rope won't be able to hold both of our weight"

"Look! There's a baby in the middle of it!" Helia pointed towards a small black bundle at the center of the bridge.

"I'm going to get it back from safety!" Flora said at once and she quickly moved towards the first plank, that is until she heard footsteps following behind her.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She turned back and asked an advancing Helia.

"Uh...coming with you?"

"Didn't you hear me? It won't hold both our weights! Stay back!"

"Are you sure? Cause the bridge looks pretty strong to me!" He argued back.

"What are you talking about? Can't you see the torn ropes?"

"Uh...what tears?"

Flora heaved a big sigh and stepped onto the bridge, she gave up explaining to him and used a method of explaining which always works best.

"C'mon, you say it's strong, well we'll see who's right."

Helia planted one foot on the first plank and a loud creaking and snapping sound was heard. He quickly jumped back on to solid ground and yelped.

"Yikes! Sigh...are you sure you want to go? I mean...after all heights are quite scary..."

"Yeah...I'll be fine..." She trembled in reply as she leaned over the edge of the bridge to take a look at the fall.

_Gulp! there's no end to the fall..._ she thought to herself; scared but determined, she moved on towards the baby. The bridge creaked and swung furiously as Flora stepped towards the weeping infant, she gripped the moss covered ropes as tightly as possible to feel more secure.

_Only a few steps left..._

Flora places her last steps firmly on the plank of wood before the bundle.

"Shhh..." She cooed, cradling it and swinging it softly. Flora brushed aside the blanket that wrapped around the baby's face and she studied it in amusement.

_Aww! Look at him! He's soo adorable! His eyes are crystal black...just like Helia's..._

She tickled the baby under the chin, he giggled and gave a broad grin back.

_That smile! It's so sensitive, and comforting...just like Helia's..._

"His expression, so scared, so near his death. JUST LIKE HELIA'S!" a loud voice mocked from behind Flora. She spun around, grasping the baby tight in her embrace and she gasped at the sight of her worst enemy standing on the edge of the cliff, with Helia in custody.

"Stormy..." she growled.

"Mmmmph!" Helia muffled as the witch's hand covered his mouth and restrained his arms. Flora transformed into her winx form, but before she could launch an attack, Stormy blasted her with a bolt of lightning. She somersaulted in midair and tumbled out of control towards the edge of the bridge. Her hands flung out of the embrace and the youngster fell down the cliff.

"NOOO!" Flora screamed.

"Two can make it even harder!" Stormy laughed as she pushed Helia off the edge. Flora was horrified at that sight, and she dove straight for them.

_I can't reach for both of them! Narghhh!!_

She came closer and closer to the two falling bodies, and she could almost reach one of them...

_But who? Helia or the baby?_

She looked at both of them, Helia's face was so full of fear but with trust that she'll save him.

_I could hold on to him...but the baby...he's just starting a new life! And how can he die so soon?_

Flora kept thinking and chasing both of them at the same time, but the end of the waterfall was coming nearer and nearer.

_HURRY FLORA!!_ Her mind screamed.

And then a loud crash was heard from the end of the waterfall...


	11. A Flirty Posession

**another quick update! woot! it's a record! HAHA**

**suffering from jetlag... but the story won't be laggy!**

* * *

- _Musa and Riven's Chamber - _

"Hey! It's all clear!" Riven called to Musa, who was hanging onto the ropes 20 feet above him.

"Catch me!" She let go of her grip and fell straight into Riven's arms.

"Ooof!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, talk about weight gain..." Riven put her feet back on the ground.

"Hey!! I did not get fat!!" Musa growled.

"You seem...fitter" he replied sarcastically and with a smile.

"Haha! Maybe you just got weaker!" she playfully punches him in the arm.

"Ow!" Riven pokes her back in the ticklish spot for revenge.

"Let's go!" he quickly said before she could gain revenge back on him and they ventured down the dark tunnels. The further they went, the darker and colder it got.

"Riven, do you have any light?" Musa asked, she clinched her hands tighter on Riven's arms as she heard her echoes vanishing in the long cave. He struck a flare torch and held it in front of him to light the way.

"Bright enough for you princess??" his voice in irritation.

"Riven..." Musa looked up at him. "Are you mad at me?"

Riven stared back down at her, his eyes cold. "No, why would I be mad at you?" he answered in a deeper and more coarse voice than usual. Musa snapped her hands away immediately from his arms.

"Who are you? And WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RIVEN??" Musa screamed at him in fright.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was only playing!" Riven smirked. Musa felt a tap on her shoulders; she spun around and came into contact with a fist that knocked her out. Darcy stepped out from the shadows, where she punched Musa, she stretched out her arms and touched Riven's shoulders. He began to frantically shake as a green substance evaporated out of his body and into a bottle in Darcy's hand.

"Men...so easily possessed" She knocked Riven down and carried Musa's body away with her as she vanished down the cave...


	12. Troubled Dreams

- _Bloom and Sky's Chamber -_

The pair wound and twist through windy paths before they reached an opening that glowed in bright red light.

"I have never seen a path wind like that!" Bloom gasped for air as they reached the opening.

"Yeah, who ever dug this tunnel sure needs to go back to architecture school." Sky replied as he appeared a few minutes behind her. She turned around and faces Sky, giving him a warm smile.

"You know, I actually never thought I would ever go on one of your Specialist missions with you." She began to trace a pattern on his chest.

"Well, it's not like we have magic to help us, so it's sort of an endurance training for us to become heroes...if we ever encounter unexpected threats we'll know what to do without magic an technology." Sky smiled back at his smart reply.

"You try to sound smart now eh?"

"Haha! It was worth a try! But you know, having you along in this mission does have it's advantages..." he placed a long but soft kiss on Bloom's lips. She began heating up inside and sweat dripped from her skin.

"Gah! That was one hell of a kiss! You're making me sweat!" Bloom laughed as she wipe off the perspiration.

"It better be because of that" He laughed back. "But I think you should see what's ahead..." Sky's eyes widened with terror. Bloom turned around slowly, scared to see what is frightening him. She opened her eyes and witnessed the burning hell of the cave.

"Oh my god!" Bloom screamed in shock, the camber was burning with unbearable heat, violent waves of molten lava crashed onto the four narrow pathways that crawled towards a podium standing a mile away from the entrance.

"This is impossible!"

"No it's not! We can do this! You're a fairy!" Sky reassuringly squeezed her shoulders.

"I...I...I..."

"C'mon Bloom! The fate of the flame is in your hands! We have to get it before..."

"Before WE get here!" The Trix interrupted as they appeared behind Sky.

"BACK OFF!" Sky jumped in front of the sisters.

"Say that to yourself!" Darcy used her psychokinetic powers to grab hold of him by the neck and tightened her grip until he fainted. She flung him towards the wall fo the cabe and evilly laughed.

"Men..." She tsk'd under her breath.

"Sky!"

"Oh you won't be needing him anymore when WE have possession of the flame! Because under our rule, you would be slaving twenty-four hours a day!" Icy laughed coldly.

"Oh and just so you know, your friends are...how should I say, are all too busy to help you...they have other more important things to do than help you." Stormy added, she threw her head back and laughed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM!?!?" Bloom demanded.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Darcy hypnotized Bloom and flung her to the wall where Sky was, and she tumbled into a long dream...


	13. A Calling

_Bloom's dream…her point of view…_

FLASH

"This isn't happening!" Tecna hysterically screamed and shuffled towards the edge of a cliff.

_Tecna NO!_

"Have a nice afterlife!" Darcy yelled and she pushed Tecna off the edge.

_NOOO! _Bloom screamed as she watched her friend plummet down the hundred meter crevasse. A blue light flashed and a cage appeared; it captured Tecna and disappeared before her body hit the rocky grounds.

_Phew! At least she's safe!_ Bloom glanced up back towards the cliff edge where Darcy was standing, the witch was smiling and poke to her sisters with her telepathic powers.

"The computer is taken care of, we'll never see her again."

"Good, what about her nerdy boyfriend?"

"Burning in gasoline"

"Good. HAHAHAHAH, now get on with the music!" Icy's voice echoed around the cave.

"With pleasure." Darcy took a second glance back at the cliff and teleported away.

_Oh no! Timmy!_ Bloom glanced around the cavern for him and finally spotted him in a dugout with a trail of clear liquid surrounding him. A spark triggered a speeding fire that was racing towards him, but a mysterious blue light blinded the cave once again and Timmy's body disappeared.

_That's weird…where did they go?_

FLASH

"Stormy…"

"MMMmmm!"

_Flora! Helia!_

"Let's go winx!" Flora yelled and she transformed.

"Oh no you don't!" Stormy sent a jolt of lightning at Flora that caused her to lose grip of the black bundle in her hands.

"NOO!"

_Flora! No! Don't! _Bloom watched in horror as Flora dives off the cliff for the baby.

"Two can make it even harder!" Stormy laughed and flung Helia down the cliff.

_Oh my god…_

Flora watches tow figures fall closer and closer to the shallow pool at the end of the waterfall, she flies in between them and shot out vines to catch them both.

"I'll save you! I'll save you!" Flora flies upwards with all her strength, but the momentum of the two falling bodies were too heavy, her hands were dripping with her own blood as the vines dug deeper into her palms.

"AHHH!!" Flora screamed in pain as she continued to fly upwards, but the jabbing sensation was too much and she blacked out, sending all three of them straight into the pool.

_Flora…_Bloom cried as she watched helplessly. A beam of blue light appeared from under the water, Bloom squinted her eyes to see what has happened and found that all three bodies were encaged into a human-sized bird cage, and in another flash it disappeared.

_What's going on? Obviously this is not part of the witches' plan!_

FLASH

"Bloom!"

_Huh?_

"Bloom! Listen to me!" the voice continued.

"Where are you?"

"You don't need to know, but listen to me! You need to get the Emerald Flame or else your friends can never be saved! Only will the combo of the two fires can diminish the sinister sprits that encage your friends."

"But how do I find them? Where are they?"

"The flame will guide you…"

A beam of white light blinded Bloom's vision, when she opened her eyes, the red hot lava cave appeared again.

"Aww…Bloom had a good night sleep didn't she? SORRY you missed out the sweet ending, now that we have the Emerald Flame! Bwhahaha!" Icy laughed as she flew out of the cave.

"Oh and let's not forget the finale!" Stormy yelled form the other side of the cave; Sky dangled in mid-air with his face inches away form the lava lake.

"Say goodbye to lover boy, haha or should I say, hello lava boy?!" Stormy released her grip of Sky's legs and Bloom watched helplessly as he plunged into the magma, Stormy laughed one last time before speeding off towards the exit.

"NOOO!!" Bloom dashed with all her winx to rescue him, as she edged closer to him, her wings began to burn.

"AHHH! Sky I won't let you go!" Bloom took form of a fire dragon and dove into the magma and grabbed him before he sank deeper and his skin burned further and further. Bloom lifted him out onto the podium that the Emerald Flame once occupied. Sky's body was practically singed to his muscles with bits of his battle uniform still intact, his red and bloody body laid motionless on the podium, with Bloom clinging on to the unharmed parts and she weep softly.

"Sky, hold on…sob I need you to hold on for me!" Bloom kissed his untouched lips and droplets of tears dripped onto his face.

"Don't leave me…"

"Bl…o..oom…"

"Sky?"


	14. Darcy's Revenge

**Okay... so anyways! SCHOOL is unbelievable. its starting in LESS than 24 hours...and be warned, senior year is NOT going to be very 'free'. I will still continue this story, but the time in which chapters will be posted up...WILL VARY.**

**but you know... reviews would be a nice way to 'bribe' me to update ) and I want good ones too! xP**

_

* * *

_

_- Musa and Riven's Chamber -_

Riven laid on the cold floor semi-conscious as Darcy disappeared with Musa...

_"Musa! Where are you?" he jogged around the cave looking around every corner._

_"AHHH!!!" he heard Musa's scream coming from a small chamber, he sprinted towards her cries and reached the opening of the chamber._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WITCH!" Musa yelled out._

_"You wish! HA!" Darcy blasted her with a powerful shadow ball._

_"NARGH!!" Musa yelled in pain. Riven moved around the tunnel to get a clearer view of what was going on. When he caught sight of the two, he was in shock horror. Musa was bound by her hands and legs with metal chains and was hung twenty feet from the ground. Darcy zoomed around Musa torturing and screaming abuses at her. Musa's clothing was half torn and tattered with scratches and blood dripping from the wounds._

"_You know how much trouble you and your little pixies caused for us?" Darcy grabbed Musa's face with her sharp fingernails, she looked into Musa's eyes with much hate and spat into it. Darcy smirked as Musa winced as hers spit stung her eyes like poison, she dug her fingernails deep into Musa's face and scratched down her cheeks. "A lot"_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!" Riven screamed._

Riven woke up from the dream with beads of sweat dripping down his face.

_I have to go save her!_

Riven sprinted out of the chamber he was at and retraced the path that he walked in his dreams. When he arrived at the chamber and saw Musa being hung in midair with Darcy torturing her. Riven rushed to enter the chamber, except an invisible barrier obstructed his way, and he crashed right into it. Darcy turned her head towards the noise and looked at Riven.

"Oh look, my ex-lover is here to save you. Just enjoy the show Riven" Darcy raised her right hand at Riven and hypnotized him to obediently sit in front of the barrier and watch.

"This is for your pesky-ness!" Darcy scratched Musa's bare stomach and she winced in pain.

"This is for your lousy friends!" She slapped Musa hard across her face.

"AND THIS! This is for ALWAYS RUNING OUR PLANS!" And she blasted Musa with never ending rounds of shadow bullets. Musa moved her hands in pain as the bullets hit her like needles piercing through her body, she muttered a spell that took the barrier away and took Riven out of his trance. Riven shook his head to knock himself awake and burst into the chamber.

"Darcy you son of a bitch!" Riven screamed and he threw a smoke bomb at her. Caught by surprise, Darcy took the hit and crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

"You're going to pay for what you did Darcy!" and he started punching her in the face with all the rage accumulated.

"OW! GET OFF ME!" Darcy yelled and she blasted him away from her that sent him crashing into a wall.

"SISTERS IT'S TIME!" Icy's echo can be heard form the entrance.

"See you later suckers!" Darcy blasted Riven one last time and blew a wind of black dust at Musa. Musa coughed violently as the dust rushed into her system, Darcy flew out of the chamber and blasted the rope that hung Musa above the ground. Riven, who saw Musa falling, threw a device at her feet which immediately inflated into an air cushion.

"You never know when it'll come in handy..." he told himself. Riven rushed over to Musa's side and took off her chains.

"Musa! MUSA! Are you alright? Speak to me!" Riven lifted her heard to his arms and cradled her.

"Uh...where am I? Daddy??" She looked at him in surprise.

"What has Darcy done to you...?" Riven breathed out.


	15. Heated Vengeance

**Right. so here's the next chapter! Enjoy ) comments are welcomed!!**

* * *

_- Bloom and Sky's Chamber -_

"Blo...om.. Listen...find...fire...no...wo..r..r..y..me..." Sky weakly spoke.

"Shhh! Don't talk! You'll make it worse!"

"Find! Fire..." Sky lifted his arms in excruciating pain and pushed Bloom to go after the witches.

"Fine, promise you won't leave me, hang in there okay?" Sky blinked his eyes in confirmation and watched Bloom take off back into the main cave.

_I'm going to get those damn witches back for what they did to Sky!_

Bloom's rage caught up with her as she used her inner senses to trace down the witches' path. When she caught sight of them, she evolved into a dragon and burst into fire as she gained distance towards the three thieves.

"YOU DON'T TRY TO KILL AND CAPTURE MY FRIENDS FOR NO REASON!" Bloom yelled as her dragon fired white hot flames towards the trio from behind.

"ARGHH!!!" The witches screamed as they tumbled onto the ground and into a heap. The Emerald Flame, encased in a chest, rolled away from the witches and rested behind a big boulder, away from harm's way.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Stormy screamed and she blasted a jolt of lightning into the flaming dragon, but the bolt did no harm to Bloom at all and was absorbed into her flaming body.

"You're going to have to do BETTER THAN THAT!" Bloom spat out fire balls at Stormy that knocked her out and slammed her into a wall.

"NARGH!" Icy and Darcy yelled out in irritation and attacked Bloom with a Psychedelic Blizzard and froze Bloom into one piece.

"Not so strong now eh pixie?" Icy sniggered, the two turned around to help their fallen sister. Unnoticeably, Bloom's figure quickly started to melt and she burst out of the ice casing blaring in flames, sending fragments of ice in all directions. Caught by surprise, Icy and Darcy was hit unconscious by the flying debris and laid in a pile on top of each other. Bloom blared out a last blast of flame at the witches and enclosed them in a burning cage.

"That takes care of them!" Bloom returned back to her winx form and picked up the chest, she opened it to check if the flame was still intact.

"Bloom!"

"Whoa?"

"Don't be scared, I am the Emerald Flame...the voice from your dreams. I am your fire's counter part...listen to me, if you want to find your friends and use me well..."

"What do you mean counterpart?" Bloom interrupted.

"All will be explained later to you. Just listen to me." Bloom nodded in compliance and concentrated at the box.

"Your friends are at the heart of the cave, some are injured but safe, and some are contained in cages that only they can free themselves from. Two of your friends are in deep peril, fighting against time to things that will become irreversible, but the only way to save one is to use the flame and a self-produced elixir. It would only work when all converges...that's all..."

"Wait!"

"No wait, just do." The flame bounced around the cave and back into the chest, where it shut itself closed.

"Open me again and the healing powers will forever vanish." The last voice echoed out...

Bloom took the chest and began flying back towards the magma cave.

"Ugh! Help!" A male voice boomed from a distance. Bloom stopped in midair and listened for the voice again.

"Somebody! Help!"

"Brandon?"

"Bloom! We're here!" Brandon came out of one of the tunnels with Stella following closely behind.

"Stella! You're okay!" Bloom flew straight at Stella to give her a big hug.

"Who are you? GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" Bloom backed off.

"My attitude? LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! Or should I say what YOU GUYS HAVE DONE! I'm probably an important princess and somehow you captured me and erased my memory so that you can rule me realm or show me the harsh life! Well forget it! I'm not coming with you!" Stella wrangled her way out of Brandon's grasp and began storming towards the other direction.

"Stella! Wait!" Bloom yelled.

"I don't know who you're talking about! My name is Isabel! NOT STELLA!"

"Brandon go catch her! Use any way to get her back!"

"Ok...I'm sorry Stella, I hope you'll forgive me!" Brandon took out his grapple weapon and aimed for Stella's quick feet. He shot the hook which looped itself around Stella's legs, causing her to fall face flat on the ground.

"Waahh! I WANT MY MOMMY!!" She wailed in protest.

"Oh wow...I never knew Stella was such a baby!" Bloom giggled. "Follow me Brandon!" and she flew towards the magma cave. As they entered the cave, a wave of shock ran through Brandon as he saw his best friend lying on the ground.

"Oh my god. SKY!" Brandon rushed towards Sky's side and held his hands. "What happened Bloom? What did the witches do?"

"Don't...don't..." Bloom collapsed next to Brandon in tears as her guilt for not saving him rushed into her.

"It's okay...we'll talk about it later...right now we need to nurse him back to normal." Brandon hugged Bloom and comforted her.

"The flame told me that I need to find the rest of the group and brew some elixir for Sky to heal him...but it said we have two people and could only choose one...I don't know what it's talking about!" Bloom cried out.

"We'll worry about that later, for now, I'll watch over Sky and Stella while you find the rest. Go! NOW!"


	16. The Great Escape

**not as much review as i hoped...but you guys deserve to kno what happens next**

* * *

- _At Alfea - _

"Ahh...how are my minions doing?" Professor Kacium sets up his hologram and a picture of the Geiser caves appeared.

"Good...everything is going according to plan..." he grinned evilly and laughed. "Won't be too long until ALL of you pests get out of my way! Muhhahaha!" In a bang of lightning, he vanished from his room.

_- Somewhere in Geiser Cave -_

"Riven! Musa!" Bloom yelled as she ventures along the caves and spots two figures walking towards her. "Thank god I found you guys, are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, thanks!" Musa replied with a smile.

"What happened? You're not in such a great shape..."

"Nothing! What are you talking about?"

"Look at your grazes and bruises..."

"Nah...I'm..." Musa suddenly pauses.

"What? Musa? Say SOMETHING!" Bloom shakes her by the shoulders, but Musa can only stare blankly at her.

"I think Darcy did something towards her...she's like slowly disintegrating...she doesn't remember anything that happened this year at all! It's like she's living in the past..." Riven told Bloom, his eyes looked into Musa's with great sadness.

"Don't worry, we'll fix her once we're all together, Tecna can tell us something about it. I'm going to find the others, head towards that direction to magma cave and wait for me!"

_- At the main chamber - _

"Waaah! WAAAAHHH!!!"

"Oh bloody hell! Someone shut it up!" Tecna yelled on top of the baby's wailing.

"Tecna! Don't say that! You're only going to agitate him even more!" Timmy told her.

"Oh god, is it just me or are these cages minimizing by the minute?"

"It's not only your cage that's shrinking!" Flora yelled across the cave. "We've got more bodies in here and it's getting pretty tough to hang on!" She bundled the baby even closer than before, but allowing the toddler to have room to breathe as she and Helia began to squeeze into a smaller area.

"I'm sorry Helia!"

"Shhh! Don't say anything! The more we move and feel, the more space we'll take up! Find a comfortable spot and breathe!" He told her; their bodies enveloped each other with the baby tucked in between as the cage shrunk even more. Flora could hear his heart beating faster as she leaned into him, she breathed with it as the area of free space shrunk.

"Can't BREATHE! ARGHH!" Flora groaned.

"Oh my god! What are the witches getting at? As if throwing us into life threatening situations weren't bad enough!" Flora mumbled as she too was squeezing into a ball with Timmy.

"Hold on guys! I'm coming!" A voice yelled.

"Bloom???" All of them exclaimed in surprise. A red dragon appeared from one of the tunnel, its blazing body sent red flares towards the cages, setting the bars on fire.

"BLOOM! It's getting VERY VERY HOT IN HERE!" Flora cried as the heat made breathing even worse.

"Just a little longer!" Bloom yelled, and before long the bars shattered and all of them collapsed onto the cool rocky grounds.

"Wahhh!" the baby wailed out again.

"It's alright boy...it's okay...we're safe now" Helia cooed.

"Is that baby...yours?" Bloom questioned.

"Well we found it here...we're going to bring him back to Alfea with us and see." Flora replied and tickling the baby at the same time.

"Okay, you guys are alright yea? Cause we have a dire situation and we need to get back to Brandon and the others as soon as possible!" Bloom told them; Flora and Tecna transformed into their winx and held hands with their boyfriends.

"Right, the quickest way to reach magma cave is to the left tunnels! Follow me!" Tecna waved to them as she and Timmy flew towards the cave.

"How did you..." Bloom started.

"I've got GPS" Tecna winked. "It's all about observations hun." All of them laughed at her snide comment and sped towards magma cave.

_- At the magma chamber - _

"Professor Kacium! Thank god you found us! Didn't know you were called for but anyways, we need your help! It's Sky, he's been badly burnt and we need to heal him fast!" Brandon panicked.

"Let me have a look..." Kacium pretended. "Stand back!" he sprinkled some dust over Sky's body, and he twitched and yelled in pain as the particles landed on his skin, like needles piercing through.

"Prof...are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes of course..." he smiled slyly. "Come here, I'm going to need your help..."

_- 5 minutes later - _

Bloom and the others arrived at the entrance of the cave, with Riven blocking them from entering.

"Don't go in! Kacium is doing something...and it doesn't look right at all."

"Kacium?? What is HE doing here?" Bloom pushed through to see.

"Well it's definitely not helping, because he just appeared out of no where...did you ever called for him?" Riven questioned.

"Not at all! Let me see...Oh god he's got Stella and Brandon and Sky hanging on to a cliff! We have to go and save them!"

"Let's go winx!" the girls yelled and they all transformed with exception of Musa who just stood at the sides watching in amusement.

"Ahh...Bloom...just in time!" Kacium grinned.

"Let them go! What have they ever done to you?" Bloom demanded.

"Hmm...besides Stella disrespecting me? They have a thing that I need..." Kacium nudged the three closer to the edge.

"And what may that be?"

"The Emerald Flame."

"It's useless to you! Why would you need it?"

"You're too childish to know..."

"Try me."

"I rather not push it too far Bloom, or else your friends will be singed to ashes very soon!" Kacium pushed the bundle till they were one step away from the magma.

"Come get it!" Bloom challenged, Kacium smirked and pushed the three off the edge, but by Flora and Tecna's fast reactions, they caught three before they could touch the blazing lake.

"Sorry Kacium, you'll never get the better of us!" Bloom smirked, she charged up a fire ball, ready to shoot it at Kacium.

"Bloom! Wait! Don't!"

"Huh?"

"Don't kill him! It would only make the Emerald Flame less powerful and burn out real soon! It can't witness any deaths at all!" Tecna yelled out as she placed Stella and Brandon onto solid ground.

"Well then, it's a good thing that you guys prevented deaths isn't it?" Kacium shot a shadow ball straight at Bloom unexpectedly, the spell plunged her into total darkness, she lost grip of the chest and fell towards the magma.

"No! Damn it!" Helia shot out his grapple strings and caught Bloom just in time.

"Thanks, that was just WAY TOO EASY! And I thought you pixies were better than that! HAHAHA!" Kacium grabbed the chest and raced out of the cave.

"DAMN IT! WE HAVE TO GET IT BACK!" Bloom screamed, she jumped up from the ground and raced towards a wall.

"Bloom STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO..."

_CRASH!_

"...hurt yourself...sigh, let's just get out of here, we'll find Kacium later, he can't be too far from us!" Flora picked up Stella and Helia and flew towards the exit of the cave. Tecna cast a web spell and the rest of them piled into the web and headed out towards the exit.

"I see the twerp!" Riven yelled out. Before long, Kacium's figure was meters in front of them.

"Shoot him!" Tecna yelled out. Timmy and Brandon began firing, but Kacium was quickly dodging them without breaking any sweat at all.

"He's too quick! We can't get him!" Brandon wailed.

"Think of something quick before he reaches the opening!" Tecna cried.

"Oh I'm not letting him get away with it...not what he's trying and did to us!" Bloom began to glow and her body ignited into an orange flame.

"Quick! Use the protective bubble spell!" Flora called out, a pearly barrier soon surrounded everyone except for Bloom. Her small figure started to disappear into the blazing hot flames, a dragon emerged from the fire and unleashed a deep ferocious growl that sent flames towards all sides of the cave walls.

"Damn she's angry!" Stella suddenly yelled out, as she stares in amusement at the flame that surrounds the bubbles. Although with lost vision, Bloom could sense Kacium's evilness vibrating out of him; and by using it as the trail, she zoomed forward to catch him.

"You won't get away with this Kacium!" Bloom yelled and she blasted him with a shot of flames that sent him flying in all directions, knocking the chest out of his grip and him into a small gutter. He was badly singed by the flame and laid helplessly on the ground.

"Kill me now!" he yelled at Bloom as she transformed back into her winx.

"After all the crap you gave us? Don't think so!" She took the chest and started heading back towards the group. "oh and this is our 'thank you' gift for giving us SUCH a good lesson. EFERNO!" Bloom chanted the spell and cause Kacium to be screaming with pain.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"You'll pay for what you and the witches have plotted against us! So let your wounds cause you pain and burn until redemption!" Kacium wailed and cried at the excruciating pain while the girls and guys traveled out to the open.

"The cave is collapsing! Quick! Get into the ship and let's get back to Alfea!" Tecna ushered everyone onto the aircraft and they quickly got into airspace as they watched Geiser cave crumble into a pile of rubble.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about the witches anymore!" Flora said joyfully as she bandaged Helia's wounds and nurtured the baby.

"Yea...let's head back home! The faster we go, the quicker everyone can get healed." Bloom said as she caressed Sky's untouched hand, holding it steady as Flora dabbed burn herbs onto the singed bits.

"It's okay...we'll be back soon..."


	17. The Possibility and The Promise

**another busy busy month...here's the next chapter!!! ) enjoy!**

_

* * *

__- At Alfea - _

"Mom? Is that you??"

"Musa! It's Ms. Faragonda! Are you alright?" Ms. Faragonda sat by Musa's bedside trying to assess the severity of the injury.

"I can't believe you're here mom! I missed you soo much!" Musa flung herself onto Ms. Faragonda and hugged her. "I was so scared that you would not come back form the war!" Musa cried.

"It's okay Musa...I'm here..." Ms Faragonda hugged her back, comforting the lost child.

"I'm scared...the war is so horrible! All those people falling..."

"Go back to sleep now Musa, daddy and I will fix everything." Ms. Faragonda patted Musa on the head and tucked her into the bed.

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Musa." Ms. Faragonda closed the door to Musa's room in the hospital wing and faced the girls.

"What is it Ms. F? Is it bad?" Bloom asked.

"It seems that a memory or lack of perspective charm has been put on her...when was this 'war' that took Musa's mother away?" Ms. Faragonda started pacing in thoughts.

"I remember her mentioning it...when she was eight or something?" Flora pointed out.

"No...when she was nine." Riven suddenly piped up, he and the boys entered the medical wing with grim and worried expressions.

"How is she?" Riven asked.

"It's pretty bad...she doesn't know she's seventeen at all. She recognized Ms. F as her own mom!" Ofelia said as she exited Musa's room and rolled a tray of herbs out from the store cabinet.

"What about Stella? And Sky? Are they going to be alright?" Brandon questioned.

"Stella's suffering a severe case of Amnesia, we moved her to the psychotic ward to prevent any further injuries that she can inflict on herself." Ofelia replied.

"As for Sky?"

"Ummm...it's very hard to say, his vitals keep perking one way or another, and it doesn't seem long before he'll crash...I'm sorry...his burns have damaged him to the point where he is surviving by his will to live. I'm sorry..." She moved away from the group and into Sky's room, checking his monitors.

"Sky! NOOOO!" Bloom collapsed on the floor in tears, Flora rushed to her side and tries to comfort her.

"Why him Flora? WHY?? He has done NOTHING to deserve this from the witches! I should have been the one in his spot! I should have been more careful! Now he's going to die because of me!!" She cried harder and harder until no more tears can come out.

"It's not your fault! The witches are cruel beings! And now they are trapped in the cave! Probably dead as well! The best we can do now is find some medicine to help Sky heal!" Flora reasoned.

"But you heard what Ofelia said! He's going to crash very soon!"

"The we'll have to move quickly won't we?" Brandon added.

"Bloom, do you have the Emerald Flame?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I...I think so...it should be in the chest."

"Good." Ms. Faragonda opened the brown chest and touched the flame. "It's still strong, this may just work!"

"What will work Ms. F?" Bloom questioned.

"Flora! Where is the closest Marjula Shrub? We need to get two in here now!"

"Umm...there's some outside the garden."

"Good! Go fetch it! We need the leaves and twigs! Go now!" Flora and Helia rushed out of the room as quickly as they can.

"What...what are we going to do?" Bloom asked again.

"The Emerald Flame has strong healing powers that can cure almost everything. With addition to the herbs, we can heal Sky, Stella and Musa's wounds entirely! But the injuries are worsening quickly so we need to utilize the medicine, before the injuries become irreversible!" Ms. Faragonda explained as she pulls out a cauldron and begins chopping up herbs and mixing it with some potions she pulled from the store cabinet.

"We've got it Ms. F!" Flora yelled as she and Helia carried the plants back.

"Good! Quick! Chop up the leaves and twigs and pour it in the cauldron." Ms. Faragonda began firing up the pot and mixed the ingredients in as Flora added the Marjula plant bits.

"Okay Bloom, I need you to combine your Dragon Fire with the Emerald Flame and breathe it into the mix, this will put the medicine into effect!" Bloom picked up the flame and blew out some of her own fire onto it. The Emerald Flame swirled with the Dragon Fire and combined into a bluish flame inside the chest, Bloom felt her way to the pot where Ms. Faragonda was stirring furiously and poured the flame into the ingredients. She coughed as bits of the herbs flew into her breath.

"Okay good. Ofelia! Please bring this into Sky's room and dab it on his wounds." She handed Ofelia a small bowl of green liquid and Ofelia quickly rushed into Sky's room with it. Bloom, with the help of Helia, followed Ofelia into the room.

"Oh no! We only have one bowl left!" Tecna exclaimed as Ms. Faragonda poured the last drop into a bowl.

"And there's no more ingredients!" Flora said as she rummaged through the store cabinets.

"You guys will have to decide who gets the medicine..." Tecna told Riven and Brandon. Brandon grabbed the bowl and scooped up a small amount of the medicine and placed it into a small vile.

"Riven, give the rest to Musa, I'll give a bit to Stella..."

"Thanks man..." Riven smiled and rushed to Musa's side.

"Where's Stella?" Brandon asked Ms. Faragonda.

"I'll take you there Brandon." And she led Brandon out of the room.

"Sigh...I hope everything will work out fine..." Flora sighed as she cuddled her baby. "If only we could figure out who your parents are as well..."


	18. When All Hopes Seem To Be Lost

**Haha. thanks for the reviews guys! I love writing this story just as much as you guys enjoy reading it! So thanks again!! )**

_

* * *

_

_- Musa's Room -_

"Musa" the air was still and the room was dimly lit, with the occasional mumbling and harsh breathing that disturbed the stillness.

"Musa..." Riven went to her bedside and stared at her sweet face.

_So innocent..._ he smiled as he thought to himself. Riven caressed her cheeks and brushed aside a stray hair that fell over her eyes, she twitched a little and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head." Riven spoke softly.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're in Alfea's medical wing...we just came back from a mission..."

"Oh...how did it go?"

"We kicked the Trix and Kacium's arses!"

"Mmmm...where's father?"

"Huh?"

"Where's my dad? I thought he was with you! Mom said he's coming home today!" Musa sat up and demanded in irritation.

"Ummm...he's coming home tomorrow...his transport was delayed"

"Right...where's my lunch? I'm hungry!"

"Coming in a second!" Riven jumped up and rushed out of the room.

"Hey Ofelia, do you happen to have lunch?" he asked the nurse.

"Uh...you'll have to go out and get it...we don't serve any" Ofelia replied and walked off towards another patient's room.

"Hey Riven, what's up?" Helia came over from the couches and put an arm on his friend.

"She's damaged...I think it's the spell...but it's degenerating her memory so fast! She doesn't even know who I am or where she is right now!" Riven's face was grim and frustration emerged as the two walked out of the school.

"Did you give her the medicine yet?"

"No, not yet...didn't have the chance to give it to her..."

"Why not? The longer you leave her in this condition, the harder and more painful the recovery is! Just give it to her!"

"I know I know, but I can't just be like. You're sick. Drink it! She want's lunch...so I'm just gonna pour it in her drink or something..."

"Oh good...why don't you get her something she likes? Like her favorite dessert or something?" Helia suggested as they arrived at a nearby café.

"Yeah I should...thanks for the tip...how's you and Flora anyways? Any luck on the baby's parent?" Riven picked up some food from the counter and headed towards the cashier.

"We had his blood drawn for DNA testing...the results will be back in a few hours...then we would find the parents by matching the DNA..."

"Wow, sounds nerdy!"

"Haha, yeah...that's the only way we could trace it though...you would expect magic to be more advance and tell us the parents in a snap! But apparently not!" Riven paid and handed a bag for Helia to carry.

"Here's some grub for you and the others...I'm gonna sprint back!"

"Hey thanks man..." _Bzz! Bzz! Bzz!_ Helia pulled out his cell phone and read the message.

"Hey Riven, looks like I'll be sprinting back with you! The results are in!"

"Ok." And the pair raced back to the school.

_-__ Meanwhile...at Alfea... Inside Stella's ward -_

"LET ME OUT!!" Stella thrashed around the padded room, hitting the walls with her fists and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHHH!"

Brandon slowly stepped into the psych ward, trembling as he hears Stella's rage at work.

"Has she been like this the whole time?" he asked the attending.

"Getting worse by the minute...she's tried everything to get out, but the worse was attempting suicide by knocking herself out. We had to numb her to stop the reckless behavior."

"Oh my god." Brandon sat down in shock and anger. "Why would she try to kill herself god damn it!"

"Brandon, I'll leave you here. I'll go back to do some research for the cure, in the mean time try to calm her down and give her the potion." Ms. Faragonda told Brandon and left the room.

"You! YOU! BASTARD! LET ME OUT! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!?! LET ME OOOUTT!" Stella pounded the plastic glass to get Brandon's attention. He sighs and squeezes the vile tightly.

_You're not going to lose her...not now..._ he tells himself and looks into the glass once again. Stella, fatigued from her rage, collapsed into a corner and cried. He entered the room with caution and made his way towards Stella. The door slowly began to close and Stella eyed her escape route, as Brandon moved away form the door and is a distance from her, she quickly pounced for the door but the lock clicked before she could reach it.

"DAMN IT!! ARGHHH!!" Stella banged the door a few times. Brandon could only stare in awe at what a person Stella had become, her personality had changed completely, the person he had once loved was no longer there...

"Stella..." he reached out towards her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she slapped his hands away and ran towards a corner. "You won't get me! I...I...I have super powers you don't know about!"

"Stella...please clam down" he inched towards her.

"MY NAME IS NOT STELLA! IT'S ISABEL!" she raced towards another corner and transformed.

"Oh wow...didn't know I really had super powers..." she mumbled to herself as she floated in midair.

"Please Stella...listen to me!" Brandon stared at her with pleading eyes.

"I've done enough listening to your bullshit!" She blasted a bolt at Brandon, it singed his legs, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Stella...don't..." he quivered and slowly stood back up.

"Who's the powerful one now?" She taunted and blasted another powerful bolt of magic at Brandon, this time causing him to fall flat onto the ground.

"Stel...I don't...want to...fight you..." he weakly spoke.

"C'mon, stand up and fight! I'm Isabel the mighty, fight me now or I'll kill you...one way or another" she challenged.

"Then I rather die than hurt you Stella."

"Your loss." She blasted him on the head, knocking him out onto the floor, the vile bounced out of his grip and rolled towards Stella's feet.

"What's this?" She picked up the vile and swirled the clear fluid, she looks at Brandon's lifeless body and studied his face as she retransformed into her normal self.

_He's cute...like someone I would date...wait what are these thoughts? NARGH!_ She shook her head as she cleared her mind for more pondering.

_Why does he and everyone else keep calling me Stella? They can't be right about my name! I know myself the best! But I don't remember anything at all before I woke up at that cave...could I really be this Stella they're all talking about?_

_- Sky's Room -_

"Ofelia...do you think it's okay if I clean Sky up? It's my responsibility I got him into this mess..." Bloom asked the nurse, who was sitting on Sky's bed getting ready to dab his wounds with the medicine.

"Sure" she got up from the bed and helped Bloom towards Sky. "I think I have a spell to cure the blind spell..."

"No, it's fine...I'll cure it later..." Ofelia nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sky...can you hear me?"

"Beep...Beep...Beep..." the machine blurted in the background and the room was still.

"Sigh...I'm sorry Sky, SO sorry that I got you into this mess...I...I...should have saved you sooner...but I just sat there in my dreams..." tears trickled down her face and a few droplets fell into the potion. She wiped her tears and began to softly dab Sky's wounds. As she cleaned Sky's hands, he suddenly gripped it and squeezed hard, telling her to lean in closely to his face.

"It's...n-not...your...f-fault...I...I...lo..ve...yo-u..." he mumbled out and his grip suddenly died and the machines started bleeping furiously.

"WE'VE GOT A PATIENT CRASHING!" Ofelia yelled into the hall as she rushed into the room, soon five other medical assistants filed in dragging a defibrillator with them.

"Bloom, I need you to step outside NOW!" Ofelia ordered. Bloom stood up and edged towards the middle of the room where she faced Sky.

"Don't leave me now...I need you..." A droplet of tear rolled down her chin as she hears Ofelia and the others desperately working to revive Sky.


	19. The Truth Must Be Told

**Hey guys!! Phew! College apps are ALMOST DONE!!!!!! Just got a half batch to go...gah. And with all this shitloads of coursework there is absolutly NO TIME to write ANYTHING at all!!! Anyways, here comes the next chapter! Wonder what's installed?**

- _Surferkirby_

_

* * *

_

- Musa's Room - 

Riven was propping a nicely set out dining set with Musa's favorite of Chili Chicken Soup and Fresh Sushi; he even added a vase of fresh flowers by the side just to make her feel special.

"And now the finishing touch..." he poured the potion into the soup and stirred the contents to hide any suspicion. He carried the tray to Musa's bedside.

"Musa, I bought you your favorite! Chicken soup and sushi!"

"Oh goodie! Finally, a day that mother decides I'm old enough to have my own food!" Musa quickly started on the sushi and ignored Riven's presence.

"Psst! Riven!"

"Huh?" he looked towards the door where Helia was standing.

"What's up bro?" Riven walked towards him.

"Has she drank the potion yet?" Helia asked with a concerned tone.

"Uh...not yet...why?"

"There's something you should know...the potion won't work unless a truth is told!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, that's what Flora told me, and with Musa's curse, the magic will put her back into real time for less than 5 minutes!"

"So..." Riven raised his eyebrows.

"Quick! RIVEN! YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Helia pointed at Musa to divert Riven's attention to her; she begun to drink the soup like a water fountain.

"Ahh...now that was GOOD!" She belched out like a child, then the potion kicked into effect, her whole body shook for awhile before she collapsed onto the bed with a loud _THUMP!_ Riven ran to her bedside and held her warm hands.

"Musa! MUSA!"

"Wha...what? Wh-where am I?" she opened her eyes and squinted around the room.

"You're safe...we're back at Alfea..." Riven mumbled out.

"Alfea? Wha...what? Why are we back here Riven?" She demanded. Riven breathed a big sigh of relief as the old Musa was back, he pulled her into a big hug and whispered in her ears.

"It's okay, everything worked out fine. You're fine now, that's all that matters..." Musa's eyes gleamed as she heard the last 3 words leave his mouth. She smiled to herself and hugged him back.

"So why am I back here? Where is everyone else? Did they get the Emerald Flame back?" she asked as they pulled out of their hug.

"Well here's the truth..." Riven took in a deep breath. "We were looking for the Emerald Flame, and during it we got into trouble, Darcy disappeared with you when I got knocked out, and...I h-had a dream of you...getting tortured and all that..." he looked away form Musa to hide his embarrassment and possible rejection form her, but Musa softly held his hand to grab his attention back. "So what did you dream of?" she asked.

"That...you were getting tortured by Darcy…it was bad Musa. I couldn't bare to dream more, so I rushed to the chamber where you were held and rescued you..."

"Really? You rescued me?"

"Well..yeah sorta, but Bloom saved all our asses and kicked Kacium's when he stole the Emerald Flame...but he and the Trix are finished, they were trapped in Greiser Cave when it collapsed."

"That's so sweet of you Riven..." she smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch, Musa began choking and gagging.

"Ri..iv...en...ack! Help...cough! Me!!" her body was trembling and seizing all over again.

"No!" Riven stared in horror. _It's not working! What the hell?? I told her the truth! ACK!_ Riven's mind raced and desperately searched for a truth that could save her.

"Riiv...ven!" She cried again.

"Musa! I...I..." he stumbled at his words as the truth came spilling out. "love...you..."

Musa's eyes opened wide and her whole body arched towards the ceiling as a cloud of dark matter protruded out of her body and disappeared into the air. Musa collapsed on the bed and laid motionless as Riven grabbed hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Don't leave me Musa, just don't...I need you..." he mumbled out as tears rolled down his eyes.

_- Stella's Ward -_

Stella sat on the corner facing Brandon's as she watched his body move up and down in rhythmic motion

_What is with this boy? Am I suppose to be in love with him or something? Pesky little one...doesn't seem like a hero to me at all!_ She thought to herself. When she found his breathing boring, she concentrated on the clear potion in the vile.

_Must be his "hero" potion, haha, let me torture him with this later..._

"Uh...mmmph!" Brandon weakly mumbled as he regained consciousness

"Looking for this? HERO?" Stella was perched up on a wall dangling the vile with two fingers.

"NO! DON'T DROP IT!" he screamed and tried to reach for it.

"Ah, ah ah! Oh no you don't! Some 'hero' potion this may be, but you're not having it you weakling! HAHAHA!" She threw her head back and laughed.

_Argh...how do I get her to drink it?_ Brandon slowly got up and pulled out his sword on her, "Give back the potion!" he started advancing towards her.

"FORCEFIELD!" Stella screamed and an orange bubble surrounded her, preventing Brandon from doing any damage.

"Let's see what happens when I drink this 'hero' potion of yours!" her eyes gleamed with eagerness for new powers as she dunk the whole bottle down her throat.

_YES! She fell for the trap!_ Brandon smiled and withdrew the sword.

"What are you? Scared already? HAHAHA! Surrendd..." _THUD!_

As the potion kicked into effect on Stella's collapsed form, her body trembled with major seizures.

"Ugh...wh-where am I?" Stella blinked hard as the bright white light glared at her eyes.

"S-S-Stella?" Brandon cautiously spoke as he walked towards her.

"Snookums!!" Stella threw her hands around his neck and twirled around his body. "I missed you sooo much! What happened? Where are we? Why is the room so small??"

"Sighh...it's a long long LONG story cupcakes." Brandon smiled at her and caressed her cheeks.

"Oh tell me! I want to know!" She pecked him in the lips. "Last thing I remembered was that we were on a mission and I fell! Are we in a hospital? Is that it? But where are the beds?" Stella looked around all confused.

"When you fell...you changed..."

"What do you mean I changed?" She pouted.

"I don't know how to explain it...but you weren't there. Through the whole battle with the Trix and Kacium..."

"Kacium?? I knew that little bastard was evil!" She scowled.

"Yeah…apparently he was using the Trix to prevent us from reaching the flame so he could get it himself!"

"Argh...where is he now? We got him right?"

"Yeah" Stella gave him a big hug and pulled him into another kiss.

"You're my hero you know that?" she smiled.

"I sure hope so" he smiled back.

"Let.s sit down...I'm tired..." Stella slid down the cushioned wall and leaned on it. "Come sit snookums!" she padded the spot next to her. Brandon grinned all happily to know that he got his girl back, he quickly joined her but a dooming thought came into his mind.

_Why is Ms. Faragonda going back to do research? Is the potion not going to work permanently? NO!_

Stella put her head in the comfortable spot between Brandon's face and shoulders. She listened to his heavy breathing and began drawing a shape on his thighs.

"Brandon!" A voice yelled form the door.

"Wait here Stel." He got up and rushed to the door where Ms. Faragonda stood.

"Flora just found out something about the medicine. Apparently a truth must be told in order for the potion to reverse the curse's effect or else Stella will never return to be herself again no matter what magic or potion we use on her!" Brandon's eyes narrowed with fear as his dirty little secret will have to be revealed to Stella.

"Quick! You haven't go much time left before she changes back again!" Ms. Faragonda urged. Brandon calmly returned to his spot next to Stella and faced her, cupping her face with his warm hands.

"I'm so sorry Stella, you have no idea how truly and deeply sorry I am."

"What's going on Brandon? Tell me! You can talk to me!" she looked at him with concern and held onto his hands.

"I...mmm...I..." he stumbled on his words.

"What is it?" she placed a hand on his cheeks and urged him to go on.

"I...hooked up with Stormy..." he quickly hid his face from her, avoiding her reaction.

"YOU WHAT??" Stella yelled in shock.

"I'm sorry Stella...I really really am. I didn't even know it was her! Nor did I know what I was doing that night..." Brandon took one of Stella's hands and cupped it in his, hoping she would understand.

"But why would you even DARE to cheat on me?" She pulled away form Brandon. "Am I that horrible to you? Am I not what you want?

"No! You are! I was practically drunk that night!"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KISISNG ANOTHER GIRL? I can't believe you Brandon! You make me sick!" she lapped him real hard across the face and marched towards the door.

"Stella! Wait! I'm sorry!" he began to cry.

"I'm sorry Brandon, but you have gone too far. Ms. Faragonda, would you mind opening the door?" She said coldly. Ms. Faragonda examined her through the glass and seeing that black spirits are evaporating from her body, she unlocked the door and let Stella march out of the wing.

"I'm sorry Brandon." Ms. Faragonda patted him on the back as he walked out of ward. "At least the curse is gone..."

"I can't believe we just ended like that." He told Ms. Faragonda.

"Well did she say it was over?"

"No...but it seems like it will be." He heaved a big sigh and walked back to where the others were gathered at.

_- Sky's Room - _

"B.P. is stable" one of the attendings reported.

"All right, clear out now. You too Bloom, he needs his rest and no more triggers for his unstable heart." Ofelia escorted her out of the room and back to the lobby.

"How is he?" Flora rushed towards Bloom and gave her a comforting hug.

"He's...alive...but just barely though..." Bloom began crying again on Flora's shoulders.

"Did the medicine help at all?"

"I don't...don't know Flora...I don't know..." Flora patted her friend's back and frowned in concern. Ofelia reappeared form the store room and was sorting out the medicine she was carrying to its respective shelves.

"Is there nothing we can do Ofelia?" Flora walked over to the nurse and asked in last attempt to make Bloom feel better.

"Judging by his conditions, it's best we don't do anything that could jeopardize his already weak body. So no." She frowned at Flora and continued back to her sorting. Flora heaved a sigh and looked towards Bloom, who was sitting on a chair and staring through the glass window that separated her and Sky.

_What has Bloom done to deserve this?_ Flora wondered to herself, helplessly she scooted back to the couch where Helia was waiting.

"What did she say?"

"We can't do anything. We have to rely on Sky to stand strong for us..." Flora leaned in to Helia's chest and watched her worried friend.

"Everything will be fine...Sky's a fighter...I know that." he kissed the top of Flora's head and warmed her arms in the cold room.

"Soo...I just got the report back form the analysts..."

"And?"

"Well, I haven't opened it yet...I was thinking you would like to find out who the baby's was first." Helia gave the brown envelope he was holding to Flora and she quickly tore it open and read it.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT!?!? This cannot be right!" She quickly re-read everything that was on the paper again, and slid down the couch in shock.

"What is it?" Helia took the report form her and read it. "oh my god..."


	20. The Princess Returns

**Aite. NEXT CHAPTER UP!!!! appluse c'mon I need some encouragment. COLLEGE APPS ARE JUST DONE. OMG what a HUGE relief!! Now let's just hope I get into the college I want LOL. IN THE MEAN TIME. Enjoy what my imagination has left on pieces of paper...**

**_-surferkirby_**

* * *

- _Sky's Room - _

"I...I...how can this be?? I...I...didn't even..." Helia stammered.

"Helia what does this all mean??" Flora was lost in expression and couldn't decide if she should be happy or sad...

"NARGH! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!!" Bloom yelled and she barged into Sky's room and grabbed his hands.

"I can't leave you here suffering by yourself! I CAN'T!!" she started to say when Ofelia and the other attendings ran in to the room in irritation.

"BLOOM! You CAN'T be here!" Ofelia yelled at her, the attending approached Bloom in attempt to remove her from Sky's bedside.

"I can't let you suffer by yourself! Give me some of your pain..." Bloom continued to chant, and suddenly her whole body glowed bright orange.

"Oh my goodness!" Ofelia screamed in shock, the attendings were blasted back a few feet from Sky's bed and they quickly scrambled up in horror and left the room. Helia, Flora, Tecna and Timmy all raced to the glass window that viewed into Sky's ward, Flora clasped her mouth in shock while Helia hugged her close. Tecna opened up her computer and started punching in some keys to analyze the situation.

"What's going on Tecna? What's happening?" Flora asked. Tecna continued to punch in information and stared at the computer in awe when the results came out.

"I...I don't believe this!" Tecna yelled out.

"What is it?" Timmy, Helia and Flora all crowded over Tecna to see what was blinking on the screen.

"It...it seems that Sky is transferring his injuries into Bloom..."

"Oh my god! NO!" Flora yelled out.

"But what's strange is that Bloom herself is not getting harmed at all!" suddenly, another glow of bright light beamed form the room, the four turned their heads toward the window and saw a white dragon circling around Sky's body.

"What's going on? Is this fireworks??" Stella's voice suddenly perked up from behind.

"Oh my god! STELLA! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!" Tecna and Flora said in unison, both of them hugged her tight until Stella started to turn a shade of blue.

"Acck! You guys!! I'm fine!!" and both the girls released her. Stella gasped for air and pointed at the window. "What's happening?"

"Apparently Bloom and Sky are in there! And she's inside trying to help him recover from his extensive burn injury!" Tecna replied as she turned her attention to Sky's room, where two dragons, a red and a white one were dancing around each other and circling the air above Bloom and Sky.

"Well it looks like the dragons are having sex with each other!"

"STELLA!" the four of them yelled at her.

"Whhatt? It's true!" she shrugged. Everyone burst out laughing knowing their Stella has returned. They all viewed the magnificent 'show' until the dragons started to disappear.

"I hope they're alright...cause if that show brought them away I will have no choice but to reverse time!" Stella joked. Ofelia, who was still in the room as it happened, walked over to where Bloom and Sky laid. She checked both their breathing and hooked Bloom up to a vital machine to check her. Ofelia turned to the window of spectators and gave them a thumbs up stating that they're strong and on a swift road to recovery.

"Well thank goodness for that!" Stella yelped and she walked over to the couches and collapsed onto it.

"Where's Musa and Riven? Are those two sneaking off again?" Stella asked.

"You haven't heard have you? Musa had been cursed just like you! Except her memory started to disintegrate and she can't remember nor recognize anything at all! She doesn't even know how old she is or what time of the year it is!" Flora filled her in.

"Oh my god! Where are they?? Has anyone heard from them at all? Is she going to be alright??"

"We don't know..."Flora looked down in disappointment.

"Last time I checked Musa drank the potion and I told Riven what to do...don't know if he did it thought but he seemed pretty concerned..." Helia added as he joined them on the couch.

"Well I'm going to go check on them!" Stella bounced up from her seat and began to walk out of the room.

"Stella...where's Brandon?" Tecna asked. Stella stopped short on her way out and scrunched up her face in disgust. Flora and Tecna looked at each other in confusion as Stella began her walk towards the door.

"We'll fill you in..." Timmy heaved a sigh.


	21. A True Awakening

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!!!!**

**gah. I still can't believe I haven't finished this story...and what? I've been writing it for two years now?!?!?! danng...SO ANYWAYS THE ENDING IS COMING SOON!!! D be glad for y'all who wants to know what happened**

**and I wrote it this way, so to keep you in suspense about who's baby is who's o.0 oooooh! lol**

**-_ surferkirby_**

_

* * *

- Musa's Room - _

_Wake up Musa..._

Riven stared at her sweet face with sadness in his eyes.

_Why haven't you come back to me? Musa...please...don't go..._

Tears began to soak up his eyes once again, and he lays his head on her bedside, crying softly.

_God...why do I feel this way? _He wandered to himself. _Is this the "feeling" everyone calls love?_

"God Musa why do you have to go? Don't you know how much I need you? I could've saved you Musa...I know I could've...I know I should've...I'm a hero for crying out loud! I can do all those dragon adventures and dangerous missions...but why can't I do a simple thing to protect you? I'm suppose to be made for this...I can't be a hero without you Musa! Please come back to me..." he held on to her hand and squeezed it as he poured out his feelings to her.

_That's so sweet..._ Stella thought to herself as she stood at the door watching the once 'hardcore' Riven soften up to Musa in this situation. Stella stepped back a little form the doorway so that Riven won't be aware of her presence and she watched him slowly moved his face closer to Musa's and planted a kiss on her lips.

_Sigh...if only Brandon was faithful to me..._

As Riven withdrew from the kiss, he laid his head on Musa's bedside, tired from the day's events, and held her hands hoping she would wake up. Riven slowly closed his eyes and he tumbled into a dream...

_The waves rolled in onto the beach, where he and Musa laid on a blanket that had a picnic dinner set up. Riven looked at Musa who had on a magenta bikini with white polka dots, her hair was let down and wet from the 'dip' they had in the ocean. She caught his gaze and smiled at him. Riven leaned in close to her, breathing in the faint scent of her perfume._

"_Mmmm...you smell good..." he whispered into her ears. Musa giggles in reply and began to trace his name on his chest._

"_As for you..."_

"_Me what?" he started kissing the nape of her neck._

"_I'd never thought you could achieve such a thing!"_

"_Well...I'm full of surprises..." Riven started to rain his kisses down her chest._

"_Mmmm..." Musa breathed in response to his touch. She pulled his face up to her eyes, and pulled him closer to her; he closed his eyes an leaned in to close the gap that separated their lips. But she had an idea and pulled away last minute, teasing him. Riven, whom was surprised by this move, opened his eyes and looked at the broad evil grin that stretched across her face. Musa quickly got up and began to run across the beach._

"_What are you doing?" he yelled out to her._

"_Follow me! I'm full of surprises too!" she yelled back and signaled him to follow her._

"_Musaa!" Riven called out to her as he got up and chased the running girl. Musa had begun a game of hide and seek, she ducked behind big boulders and threw wet sand at Riven if he came close to her hiding spot. She laguehd as his body was covered with sand from head to toe._

"_Come here you!" he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his embrace._

"_You'd have to find me first!" Musa loosened herself from his grip and zoomed behind a pile of big rocks. Riven smiled and slowly walked towards the pile._

"_Gotcha!" he yelled into nowhere as he turned the corner. He gazed around the deserted beach with no sign of Musa around._

"_Musa? MUSA!" he yelled out. "Where are you?"_

"_Musa! MUSA!!" Riven jogged around the area, searching behind every rock._

"_I'm here..." a louder voice boomed into his dream._

Riven stirred wake, finding the real Musa staring at him with a wide smile.

"You're okay!" Riven's face broke into a big grin and pulled her into a big hug. "I was soo scared that I lost you forever..."

"I'd never knew..." she grinned at him. "What were you dreaming about? You looked pretty cute calling my name like that..."

"Do you really want to know?" he brushed a couple of stray strands of her blue hair from her face.

"Yeah..."

"Well I'll tell you the ending..." he leaned in to her face and kissed her passionately, ending the interrupted fantasy. When they pulled out of it for air, he looked straight into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you Musa...it's the truth that I'll admit...I could not imagine a day without you...when you were relapsing back to your sick state I was so scared that I could've lost you..."

"Well I'm here now..." she smiled at him and touched his cheeks. "You must be tired..."

"Yeah! Talk about a hard day!" he laughed. "First a mission, then it looked like my life was over...I must be superman or something..."

"Well you're mine!" she giggled and rolled over to make space for him. Riven jumped onto the bed and closed his eyes. Musa snuggled up to his body and he wrapped his arms around her as they both fell asleep.

_Meanwhile..._

Stella also stirred awake from her nap that she took outside of Musa.s ward. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked through the window.

_Awww..._

She sighed happily as the two was snuggled up into each other. Stella got up and wondered back into the lobby where everyone else was collapsed on the couches asleep. Stella found herself a single-seat couch and got into a comfortable position where she started pondering about her situation with Brandon...


	22. Revelations

**thanks for all those who reviewed!**

**i know it's hard baring with me and my updates. and i'm sure ALL OF YOU ARE DYING TO KNOW who's the parents of the baby.**

**read on you'll probably find out P**

**-_surferkirby_**

* * *

- Back at Sky's room, in the lobby -

"So Brandon cheated on her?" Flora asked in surprise, they were all speaking in whispers, as Stella was still asleep.

"He didn't mean it though! He was drunk like a mad cow!" Helia replied.

"I think was drunk like hell, who could pass up a party after heroes exam?" Timmy shrugs.

"You were drunk too??" Tecna stared at him.

"Um...well only a lil' bit...Riven was the little cheek who spiked the drinks..." he stammered in reply.

"So how did Stormy get in the picture?" Flora questioned.

"Some how they were planning to invade the school for some of the battle scrolls, and dressed up as strippers. Some of the other boys from the other dorms couldn't help it and called in some..." Helia looked at Flora, who was also in shock.

"You saw the Trix's naked bodies???" she yelped.

"No! I swear to god we left the room before we saw any body parts!" Helia protested.

"Yeah! The whole gang left! But somehow the Trix ended up drunk as well, and they caught on to where we were! Helia and I were fending off Icy while Riven and Sky was dealing with Darcy...God they were such works! Literally bouncing around the dorms like mad chickens! Flapping their arms like crazy!" Timmy added.

"And we couldn't help Brandon...he was pinned down by Stormy and next thing we know she was slobbering all over him!!"

"And why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Stella interrupted.

"Stella! We thought you were asleep!" Flora jumped up. "How are you?"

"Fine until you started going on about your stories! I'm pretty damn confused!"

"Are you still mad at Brandon?" Flora asked.

"How can I not be? He didn't even tell me this until yesterday! And it has been...what? 3 months?" Stella crossed her arms in anger.

"Stella you should know he couldn't sleep for days when we told him what happened..." Helia looked at her with assurance. "You should just forgive him, he was so crushed."

"Yeah, I just saw him in the hallways, he was just gloomed...and couldn't think of anything else except how he's truly sorry." Timmy added. Stella stared at the two boys and absorbed what they had just told her.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I just saw him down at the water fountain...lost in thoughts..." Timmy told her. Stella got up and rushed out the door.

"I hope everything will be fine..." Flora commented.

"You've been saying that a lot today haven't you?" Helia looked at her with a smile.

"No...since it's a new day...she has only said it once." Tecna interrupted.

"HA! So there!" Flora poked Helia in the stomach and laughed.

"So where's the party at?" Musa piped up as she and Riven walked into the lobby with his arms around her shoulders.

"Musa! You're alright!" Tecna yelled out as she and Flora raced to hug her.

"So what did the report say bro?" Riven sat down next to Helia as the girls chattered nonstop.

"Oh god I rather not talk about it!" Helia shoved the papers in Riven's hands and he quickly read it.

"THE BABY IS YOURS????" Riven looked at him with wide eyes. The yell caught everyone's attention and all eyes turned to Riven and then to Helia and Flora who both covered their eyes in embarrassment.


	23. Forgiveness Is All We Need

**drum rollls**

**THE ENDING CHAPTER TO Another day Another New Discovery!!! finally after 2 years of writing this IT'S DONE! lol! I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE give me some feedback about the story overall! It was complicated jumping back and forth between scenes etc etc. hard to follow on. BUT PLEASE! FEEDBACK WOULD BE NICE!!!**

**hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!**

**_- surferkirby_**

* * *

- Down at the fountain...in the courtyard -

Brandon was pacing around the fountain deep in thoughts, as the early birds started chirping and played in the fountain.

What should I do to win her back? God I have been such an idiot not to tell her before now! She'll never forgive me now… he sat down by the fountain and stared at his own reflection in the water. Stella stood at the main entrance of the school and watched him played with the water in the fountain. She slowly approached him and until her reflection came up in the water. Brandon turned towards her.

"Brandon..." she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know..."

"I don't expect you to forgive me...what I did was..."

"Unexpected and you had no control over? Yeah, I know..." she sat down next to him and placed a hand on this lap.

"I don't know what I was doing...I knew nothing until the guys told me afterwards..."

"I know..."

"I don.t know what to say...I can never forgive myself for what happened..."

"We'll just have to get over this..." Stella took his hands and squeezed it, "together Snookums"

Brandon looked up and she smiled at him. "I forgive you peeks." She told him, he smiled at her and lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you cupcakes..."

"C'mon let's head back...I want to see if Bloom and Sky are alright." She pulled him up and they walked back hand in hand.

_- In the lobby -_

"When did you guys do it?"

"Where did the baby come from?"

"Where is he now?"

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Questions were blurting out of everyone's mouth as they interrogated Helia and Flora. Both of them sat on the couches and just stared at them with their mouths shut.

"Who had a baby?" Boom suddenly appeared out of Sky's ward.

"Bloom! Oh my gosh are you alright??" Flora jumped up and ran to her best friend's side.

"Yeah! Sky just woke up as well1 A lot better since you guys last saw him!" with that said, all the guys rushed into the room to check on him.

"BLOOOM!" Stella ran and tackled Bloom with a hug as she and Brandon just entered the room.

"HAHA! My alter ego is definitely locked away in a psych ward I can assure you...oh my god you should have seen you and Sky when you were healing him! IT was like magical fireworks! He had a white dragon and you had a red one, and...and it was dancing around like it was having...mmmph!" Flora clasped her hands over Stella's mouth and smiled.

"Like what?" Bloom asked all confused.

Stella loosened her restrains and yelled "LIKE SEX!" the whole room burst out laughing, including Bloom and Sky who was listening to her conversation.

"What?? It's true! Oh jeeze you should've seen Musa and Riven. Riven was crying like a baby while Musa was down..."

"HEY! YOU!!" Riven stomped out in irritation but Musa stepped in his way and planted a kiss on his lips where he stopped dead on his tracks.

"And yeah that happened!" Stella ended her blabbering. Musa and Riven came out of their lip-lock and the whole room cheered.

"It's about time you came out of it!" Helia blurted out.

"Shut it hippie!" Riven grinned at Musa and hugged her.

"So no one answered my question...who had a baby?" Bloom asked.

"Well apparently Flora did..." Tecna answered.

"What!?" Bloom and Stella both yelled. Flora hid her face from them and sat back on the couch.

"Even me and Brandon haven't gone THAT FAR!!! When did this happen?" Stella sat next to her and asked. Flora looked at Helia, who looked pretty helpless and nodded his head to give her permission to break out the secret.

"Well it was on Valentine's day..." Flora began.

"On V-day?!? Oh my god that's so swe-" Stella burst out.

"You want to listen or not?"

"Right. Sorry. Go ahead"

"Well you remember I went out to dinner with Helia...and well afterwards we took a walk in the forest right around Lake Fortress...and everything got caught in the moment and it just happened..." everyone gasped in surprise, Flora looked at Helia with a reassuring smile and she wandered over to where he stood, giving him a peck on the cheeks.

"That night was magical...thank you..." she leaned her head onto his shoulder, he blushed furiously at her comment.

"But how come you weren't pregnant?" Stella asked.

"Well I aborted it...that was a very hard decision...but it is too soon to have a baby...but I guess that it somehow came back to haunt us..."

"Well not haunt us...the baby is beautiful." Helia played with her hair and kissed her head.

"I want that curse or whatever you used!" Stella piped up, everyone laughed in reply.

"What a day it has been!" Bloom sighed and leaned into Sky's chest.

"Two days to be exact." Tecna corrected her.

"Oh I think being wrong is okay for today! I call for a day out to the beach! Who's with me??" Musa called out, everyone shouted, "YES!" and they all left the medical wing and headed out for a day of sun, surf and relaxation...

**- _The end -_**


End file.
